


Soul Marks

by mialeave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fremione - Freeform, Hinny, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Multiple Pairings, One True Pairing, POV Hermione Granger, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, george is adorable, hufflepuff! ron, rons a hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialeave/pseuds/mialeave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ahh, why yes, that is what we call a ‘soul mark,’ all witches and wizards are born with them. They can appear in any area of your body a few months after birth and they act as a representation of one’s soulmate.”<br/>“A- a soulmate?”<br/>Hermione knows two things: that she had a soul mate and that she had no idea who it could be. Until that is, until she meets Ron's brother for the first time just before her fifth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a huge fan of Fremione and noticed there's not many - if any - soulmate fics for them so I took it into my own hands. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

From somewhere across her bedroom, Hermione heard her phone buzz. She first ignored it, too engrossed in the current chapter of Hogwarts: A History. It was probably just Harry bugging her again to come meet his friend Ron anyway – he’d made friends with the Hufflepuff boy during the last term of school and wouldn’t quit talking about him much to Hermione’s exasperation. Though Harry reassured her he was a trustworthy and loyal friend, she wasn’t convinced; on the few lessons they’d shared together, he had acted rude and obnoxious towards her and so she would rather give him a wide berth. She didn’t mind their friendship though and often encouraged him to find Ron and hang out with him, knowing he deserved another good friend. In the few years they had already spent at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry were inseparable, both being outcasts due to Hermione’s ‘condescending’ tendencies and Harry’s social anxieties but both had changed and developed from their earlier selves, now more open and approachable.

They met on their first trip up to Hogwarts while trying to find an empty compartment, Hermione wanting peace and Harry wanting to escape the overwhelming crowd in the front carriages. He’d stumbled into her compartment and shuffled into the seat nearest the window, not that she would have noticed, she was engrossed in her new subject material for the year ahead. He sat there, silently looking out the window for at least an hour before she even looked up and jumped, finding she wasn’t alone as she thought she had been.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“No, it’s fine, I like the quiet anyway.”

“Alright then, I’m Hermione.” She was hesitant to reach out her hand, still unsure of the boy in front of her, he wasn’t like most of the others but would he still shun her like everybody else had?

“Harry.” The boy reached forward, taking her hand. As he reached out, his sleeve pulled up to reveal a dark design on his wrist. From such a quick glance, Hermione only saw the smudge of a shape but she was confident she knew what it was, a soul mark. He retracted his hand quickly, pulling his sleeve down and avoiding any eye contact with her.

She didn’t want to intrude on such a private subject, so she just smiled at him before turning back to her book. During the journey, a intruding ruckus was heard as a set of twins twins ran down the hall; they were shouting and screaming while a shorter boy ran behind them laughing, though they were gone before either could worry about an interruption.

On their way into the sorting ceremony, they stayed close together, Hermione pulling the timid Harry boy slightly behind her by his wrist so that they would not get separated in the crowds. When they had entered the main hall, all of the students awed and Hermione herself was struck by the beauty of the illusion on the ceiling. It wasn’t until they were standing side by side after she had been called up that she realised her grasp was still on Harry’s wrist. She looked down at her hand before raising her worried gaze to the boy. He gave her a small encouraging smile and mouthed ‘go’ to her before slightly pushing her forward.

“Gryffindor!”

She was smiling, slipping from the seat as she quickly rushed over to the roaring table. She sat little ways down from the boys who had been running on the train but didn’t get a good look at any of them as she was surrounded by smiling students, reaching out to shake her hand and introduce themselves. When Harry’s turn approached, she sat anxiously, watching the only person she’d made a sort-of-friendship with so far. He had stared down at his feet for the whole time, which worried her, what if they got separated? She knew they had only met that morning and had spoken only a few words but she had taken a liking to the quiet boy.

“Gryffindor”

Thank god, she thought selfishly as the boy made his way towards her. They smiled and he quickly sat down beside her, clearly overwhelmed by all the people cheering for him. While he ate, she again got a glimpse at his mark and, worrying about his privacy, quietly informed him that his sleeve was slipping. He flushed a deep red and yanked it down, being mindful of the raising of his hand for the rest of the meal.

That night, while tucked up in her new bed, Hermione thought back on her first day. She had formed an unspoken friendship and had finally gotten reassurance that she was not the only one with a soul mark.

She’d always known she had it for it was hard not to. Her parents had freaked, understandably, when they had first noticed the black/grey tattoo on their infant daughter, above her right hipbone was a ‘W’ written in brilliant fireworks about four inches in width. The term tattoo was used very ambiguously for it endlessly moved and erupted along her skin -- more explosively as her temper grew and softening when she would sit contentedly, reading her books. It was a wonder that would not be explained for eleven long years. In that time, her parents were constantly worried, knowing people would panic when confronted with a moving tattoo on a child. So, she never wore a bikini, or a cropped shirt and she always kept her tops tucked in to avoid them rising. People thought her a prude and paired with her ‘busy’ manner, she didn’t make many friends but she understood why she’d needed to keep her oddity covered and accepted their disliking to her attitude.

The answers they had searched for came in June, late in Hermione’s 11th year, when an old woman knocked on the Granger’s door. She had sat for hours telling them about an unknown ‘wizarding world’ before Hermione collected the courage to ask about her mark.

“Professor, I have something rather important to ask.”

“Yes, Miss Granger?”

“I have a mark on my stomach, it looks like a tattoo but it moves.”

“Ahh, why yes, that is what we call a ‘soul mark,’ all witches and wizards are born with them. They can appear in any area of your body a few months after birth and they act as a representation of one’s soulmate.”

“A- a soulmate?”

“Yes, every magical creature has a destined soulmate, which manifests in some way. For instance, unicorns remain a light brown until they join with their soulmates, turning their bodies a brilliant white. Dragons are able to draw heat from the other and so, when they meet, they can blow fire that is grander and hotter than before and for witches and wizards, they have a magical imprint of the other’s personality.”

“Wow, that’s really quite remarkable.”

“That it is, though not all conform to their mark, they see it as only pressure to blindly obey it into a relationship and so they ignore them, though the majority find their partners and are extremely happy.”

“I see, and what of my soulmate? How will I know it’s them?”

“Well, depending on the mark, it could be glaringly obvious or subtle. Though the mark itself may represent them on a basic level or an act that is significant in their life, the activation of marks is different for everyone due to the individuality of a person’s soul.”

“Our baby has a soulmate?” Mrs Granger said, who had been sitting in shock silently all this time. “I can’t believe it, honey you might meet them this year! I’m so excited!”

“On the contrary Mrs Granger, it is exceedingly rare that one finds their soulmate within the first year of school, especially muggleborns who have yet to be properly introduced to magic. The wizarding world is a vast one and on average it takes ten to fifteen years, this, of course, varies, however, we find most meet their mates in their early 20’s.”

They sat for a while longer, discussing the various aspects of wizarding society but eventually Professor McGonagall took her leave and left them to think over all they had been told.

After this meeting, Hermione had delved into research of soul marks and people’s encounters with them. She’d read countless stories of random meetings in public places, a few in schools and even some at an elderly age, however, the ones who struck her were the ones where the wizard or witch was unfortunate enough to not find their mate. Their tragic tales were the most magnetising, drawing her in and drowning her in the loss of happy lives. She knew, at least on a basic level, that these were rarities yet she worried over her own fate. It wasn’t till she’d spied Harry’s that she allowed herself to believe that people, students of her own age, had marks and were potential mates. Until that point, she had stupidly convinced herself that it couldn’t be possible, couldn’t be that simple.

Over the years, few found their mates. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas who shared her house had found each other within the first term. It was incredible and they had been inseparable, seeming to effortlessly complement each other and encourage the best in the other.

Later Neville, an unspoken boy, met Luna, a quirky girl in the year below and the two quietly bonded; no one even knew they were mates until Luna’s third year.

In the way of the physical marks, Hermione avoided the topic with people, she remained unwilling to tread such personal territory. Harry had shown her his back in second year when he was in a bad way and convinced he wouldn’t find them. The mark hadn’t been huge, a small black outlined broom floated calmly around his wrist in lazy circles and up half his forearm. It wasn’t anything like hers, it was tranquil and calm whereas hers was fiery and excited. His was also more generic, a broom could apply to so many and he confessed it gave him worries about finding his true match. She hadn’t dared to show him hers, he’d understood, knowing it to be a private thing and was happy with his own small confession.

Lavender Brown, a girl in Hermione’s dorm room, displayed hers whenever convenient, rolling up her sleeves eagerly to reveal a crown that would shine from an unseen light. Which Hermione wondered and slightly awed at, she could never do that herself yet Lavender’s acceptance and pride of her future mate amazed her.

All this led to now, Hermione lounging in her bedroom re-reading Hogwarts: A History for possibly the two hundredth time on the last Monday before her fifth year waiting for her phone to stop ringing. She’d met with Harry countless times and even had him over for a week in the summer but he seemed to spend an equal amount of time with Ron. Once bookmarking the succeeding chapter, Hermione got up to search for her abandoned phone.

‘Harry’ The phone read as she knew it would, he had left her a text.

-Hey ‘Mione, I’m going to Diagon Alley today to get my supplies, wondering if you’d want to join me? I know you got yours the day after the letter came but aunt Petunia hasn’t been able to run me into London.

She checked the clock, 10 AM, she could visit Diagon alley today so she quickly typed her reply.

-Yeah sure I’ll meet you outside of Flourish and Blotts in an hour?

-Okay, I’ll be there.

She was just putting down her phone as it buzzed again.

-Also, Ron said he and his family are going today so we might meet them along the way.

Damn. There was no way she was going to have a peaceful outing today.

Come half eleven, she was ready to give up and head home; Harry was yet to arrive and she had been waiting for forty-five minutes. Just as she was turning out of the store – monotonously circling of its shelves was no longer interesting her – Harry bustled in, Ron and a few others Hermione has yet to meet trailing after; this must be his group of siblings. She spied a girl perhaps a year or two younger standing in the door and watching a pair of redheaded boys laugh in front of the store.

“Hermione, I’m so sorry but we got held up at Quality Quidditch Supplies and just lost track of time.” He had the decency at least to look guilty.

“It’s fine, you’re here now, do you have your list?”

“Right here,” he said brandishing the extensive draft sent to all upcoming fifth-year students.

“Me too,” Ron piped up as he fumbled to search for the parchment. Eventually, he found it tucked scruffily in his back pocket half falling out. “Fred and George are getting theirs later in the week so it’s just us and Ginny today.”

“That’s fine as long as you know what you need. Let’s get started, I took the liberty of picking out the basic class books already such as potions and charms but it’s for you to get your selected class books.”

“Thanks, ‘Mione.” Harry beamed at her as he took the books from Hermione’s outreached hands and continued on towards the class books.

“As for you, Ron, I wasn’t sure so I didn’t pick anything out.”

Mumbling “It’s no problem, I’ll find it eventually”, Ron passed her to the O.W.L level books. Leaving only the girl that she thought had been called Ginny.

“Hi, I’m Hermione, you must be Ron’s sister?”

The girl grinned at her, holding out her hand.

“Yes, great to finally meet you, Harry talks about you non-stop.”

She smiled back, shaking her hand. “Ahh well, we’re like family, shall we go find your books? Doesn’t look like those two will be done anytime soon,” Hermione laughed, pointing over her shoulder to the two boys standing dumfounded in front of a ridiculous tower of books, searching for their appropriate volumes.

“Let’s. So you’re in Gryffindor, too? I can’t say I’ve seen you around too much.”

“Oh, well, I’m usually studying in the library and don’t come back to the common room till late. Still, your face is familiar, don’t you play on the quidditch team?”

“Yeah, with Harry and my brothers Fred and George.” She had turned, pointing out the window to the vacant area in front of the store where the two boys had previously been playing. “Well, that’s no good, they're probably off causing trouble for some unsuspecting idiot.”

“Fred and George? The pranksters?”

“So you know them?”

“Only by reputation, I avoid that sort of crowd.”

“That’s a shame, they’re always good fun, you should come over to us some time, let your hair down.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.” She meant it. Hermione couldn’t say exactly what it was about the girl but her warm aura had drawn her in and she genuinely wished to spend more time  
with her.

The day passed without a hitch and Hermione was beginning to see what Harry meant about Ron, outside of the school environment he was free to be more himself than before and proved to be actually quite comical, cracking jokes and retorts to Harry’s sassy remarks. It was at this time that she also saw how far her friend had come; from the scared boy in a new world too shy to talk, to a friendly and open young man with humorous cheeks that was still kind and many want to be around.

“Man, it’s getting pretty late,” Ron observed as he looked up to the fading skies.

“Yeah, I think we should head off,” Harry answered, looking slightly nervous, who knew what Petunia would do if he was out past his curfew.

“While you guys are still here, fancy coming over sometime this week before we go back?” Ron’s invitation – though asked through a nervous tone – caught Hermione off guard, not being used to such casual plans with near-strangers.

“Yeah, you should, we could play quidditch in the garden and maybe this time I can actually beat Harry and Ron,” Ginny gushed excitedly. “I swear if you were both in the same house, you’d reign undefeated.”

“Sure,” Harry replied for them both. “Hermione hasn’t been yet but I’m sure she’d love it.”

Ron smiled at this, clearly glad she hadn’t refused outright. “Okay, then it’s settled, how about this Thursday?” This was clearly directed more at Hermione, hoping to gain some positive sign that she wanted to attend.

Seeing this, she smiled at him and nodded her head.

“Alright, see ya.” He waved, walking off in the other direction to the floo stations with Ginny while Harry and Hermione walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

“I told you he was fun.”

“Yeah yeah, I never said he wasn’t.”

Harry just chuckled at this, walking with her back to muggle London.

Come Thursday morning, Hermione didn’t have much time for relaxing after she finished getting ready, the horn from a car disrupted her mid-sit. Looking out the window, she saw a fading blue Ford Anglia. “Mum! I’m off.”

“Okay darling, are you home for dinner?” Mrs Granger emerged from the kitchen covered in a floral apron to see her daughter off, today being her day off from work, she figured she’d try to bake Hermione’s birthday cake so they could all celebrate before she left.

“Umm, I honestly have no idea.” Tugging on a dull navy converse, Hermione stopped to look up at her mother.

“Alright, well, you just call me later when you know.” She smiled down at her daughter, secretly happy she was opening herself up to new friends and silently thanking Harry for challenging her to do so.

Once Hermione was all done, she stood up to kiss her mother’s cheek and rushed out the door; leaving a smiling Mrs Granger clutching a mix covered spoon to her chest.

“Hey, ‘Mione! You’re not going to believe what this car does!” Harry had half-climbed out the passenger window like a dog and was calling her over.

She laughed at the excitement in her friend and asked him to get out so she could climb in the back.

“Hey, Hermione,” Ron called from the driver’s seat.

“Aren’t you a little young to be driving on these roads?”

Both boys burst into laughter.

“What? You need to be seventeen to even learn to drive.”

“You’ll see.” Harry chuckled as he climbed back into his repositioned seat, still grinning.

And see she did, however, she also went into a panic for the first few minutes.

“Harry, you know my hatred for flying put us down, Ron, put us down!”

“It’s much faster this way, Hermione, and we both know it, besides Ron is more than capable of handling this car.”

“But Harry, we’re still over muggle neighbourhoods! Someone’s bound to see so it’s best we just go down now and avoid all the trouble.”

“Calm down Hermione, there’s a disillusionment charm on the car, we’re safe.” Harry tossed over his shoulder at her.

After this and many more reassurances, her nerves were finally put at ease enough for them all to finish the ride in peace. Arriving and landing did succeed in sparking up Hermione’s already jittery nerves though and she was pleased to finally be on solid ground.

“Wasn’t so bad now, was it? It’s about eleven now so mum should be starting lunch soon if we’re lucky.” Ron smiled after he removed the keys from the ignition.

The Burrow – fondly named and inhabited by the Weasleys – was a comfortable and welcoming space. Mrs Weasley was by all accounts a lovely and welcoming woman, offering a hug to Harry immediately and a warm introduction to Hermione. “Harry dear, and you must be Hermione. Please, call me Molly.”

Ginny came bursting in a few minutes following their arrival, “Harry! Come on, Fred and George have already started a game.” Stealing Harry away through one of the doors – presumably to the garden – she left Hermione with the two Weasleys.

“Ron, Hermione dears, are you hungry, I was just about to start lunch.”

“We’re just off to join the game. Hermione, you can referee if you want, but that’d be great thanks, mum.”

Mrs Weasley departed through the same door as Ginny and Harry to the kitchen and Hermione was about to follow before she felt Ron catch her shoulder.

“Listen, Hermione, I’ve got to say, I know you and Harry have been friends for a long time and so it means a lot that we too are friends, if you don’t like me that’s fine but for Harry’s sake most importantly, I say we at least try.” His level of maturity struck Hermione; leaving her surprised and with a growing respect for the boy.

“Yes, that would be good. I’m glad you’re looking out for him so much, now lead the way, I have a game to ref.” She raised her hand, gesturing to Ron to proceed.

Once they reached the garden, Hermione saw that they had all wasted no time on beginning the game. Harry was playing in the team with the smallest body, Ginny and two bodies flying in sync swinging around bats in an attempt to hit the balls.

“Come on George, the point of being a beater is to actually hit a bludger!” Ron called as he climbed onto his broom and flew over to the game.

“Oi sod off Ron! Just because you know we’re going to kick your ass for the house cup again this year!” A voice cried from the hurdling bodies.

Hermione was left to merely watch; though understanding the rules after helping Harry train during breaks and holidays, they cheated far too much for her to call out all of their blunders. It was during one of these illegal shoves that a body came falling from its broom. Being so far up, Hermione was unable to distinguish its identity while jumping into action to cast a fast ‘arresto momentum’.

She didn’t see the figures above her head freeze. She didn’t see the trees as they themselves seemed to resist the pull of the wind and stand still. Nor did she see herself as she ran to the fallen body. She saw only the crumpled person sprawled on the grass and knew deep within herself that she needed to get to them. Her body was on fire, driving her forward faster as she grew closer and closer. She kneeled beside the sprawl of ginger hair, too worried about possible injuries to turn them over. Her whole stomach burned with worry so she sat paralysed as the wounded person began to moan and shift. An eye and then a nose popped out from the turning face and Hermione was confronted with the face of a handsome stranger. This was obviously one of Ron’s brothers whom she had yet to meet but she hadn’t anticipated him being so striking. His face, still in the shocked expression it contorted to prior to the fall, began to twist in pain as the adrenaline wore down.

“Ahh bollocks, my ankle, I think I twisted it.” The spell previously set on the world seemed to break as time began again.

Relief washed over Hermione as she realised he was not fatally injured, the twists in her stomach released but the burning sensation stayed, she assumed it was guilt over not saving him in time to protect his ankle.

“Don’t be so silly Fred, ‘Mione had you covered before you were fifty feet from the ground.” The boy’s doppelgänger called, landing his broom ways away and dismounting. Fred had begun to sit up but was thrown back in pain and clutched at his ankle, staring down at it in anger.

“Well if I’m fine then why the hell does it sting so much when I move it?”  
Hermione continued to sit silently as they two conversed.

“I don’t know, maybe you’re just being a baby! You didn’t even thank her for saving your sorry ass!”

“Ahh leave off George, I’m in serious pain here.”

“Yeah yeah, if you’re okay then we’re going to keep playing, feel free to jump back in when you’re finished complaining.” He jumped smoothly again onto his broom and moved away to meet the huddled group floating over their heads.

“Are- are you alright? Your ankle’s not too sore is it?” Hermione inquired, reaching down to inspect the ankle but he jerked it away before she could.

“Uhh, I don’t know, I don’t think I actually landed on it but it stings like a son of a bitch.” The boy responded, finally releasing his pained look and ankle. As his eyes swept up to her face, she caught his gaze. Her abdomen, which had previously been simmering, fired up to make her cry out in pain, folding over. Simultaneously, the boy yelled again, grabbing at his ankle.

“Weird.” He managed to spit through gritted teeth. As the pain again subsided, Hermione nodded. “So you must be Hermione. I’m Fred, Ron’s brother, good to meet you, though it’d be nicer to do so in different circumstances.”

“You too, do you need to go inside to see to your ankle?” She stood, dusting herself off.

“That’d probably be wise, help me up?” He reached out a slender hand to her in a request.

“Sure.” She grabbed his hand, ignoring the pain again as their hands connected and hobbled back to the burrow together to seek Molly’s aid.  
She rushed to them as they passed through the door after seeing Fred and Hermione’s matching expressions of discomfort.

“Oh dear, what’s happened?”

“I think I sprained my ankle.”

“How did you- no bother, you boys have never been careful when you mess around on those brooms. Come over to the sofa, I’ll give it a look.”

Fred limped over to the couch, flopping down across it and leaving Hermione to try to stand while fighting against the still burning heat in her centre.

“Alrighty, let’s see the damage,” Molly announced far too cheerfully for either to appreciate. She slowly rolled up his trouser leg but was stopped before she could make even two folds.

“No, mum, it’s the other one.” Fred looked at his mother and cringed.

“Oh.” All expression dropped from her face. “Well, in that case, Hermione do you mind stepping out? This is a bit private, I hope you understand.”

Molly turned her head to Hermione, looking increasingly concerned.  
“Uhh- oh!” Realisation dawned on her face and she looked away, embarrassed; Fred’s mark must be on his ankle. “Oh yes, sorry, I’ll go to the kitchen, take all the time you need.” She turned and fled the room, wanting to be out of their hair as quickly as possible but somewhere deep in her urged her to stay, to make sure he was alright. Which was ridiculous of course, she reasoned to herself and continued on.

When safely in the kitchen with the door shut, she rested against the counter; her stomach pain was yet to subside and she was growing more concerned. She remembered nothing had happened to her and so it couldn’t have been an injury yet the burning was ever-present. She decided to check it out and tentatively began to raise the hem of her shirt and gasped. Her mark, which had once been a solid black with grey tones was exploding furiously in shades of orange, pink and yellow. It somehow seemed brighter than it ever had been, producing a dull glow from beneath her skin, which appeared to be the source of the burning.

If both their marks had done the same thing when they had first met, that would mean- no, it couldn’t be. She quickly dropped her shirt and rushed outside as she heard a surprised cry come from the front room.

“Harry, I need to go home right now.”

Harry had sped down the moment she had marched outside.

“What? Why? Did something happen? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine but I’d rather I left right now.”

“Alright, well, the burrow has a floo system in the front room if you want to –“

“No,” Her pain had begun the moment she had rushed to Fred, leaving a troublingly short list of reasons for this occurrence that she didn’t want to face right now, “can’t we just fly home?”

“But Hermione, you hate flying.” His tone was that of perplexion, she had sworn back in the first year to never again get on a broom.

“I really don’t care at the moment, I just need to leave.” She seemed near tears now and his confusion softened to an acceptance that was not without concern.

“Okay well hop on then I guess.” Harry was already back on his broom and awaiting Hermione. She scrambled on, clutching desperately at Harry’s shirt as they took off. “Ron, I’ll be back in about an hour!” Harry called to his friend still playing the abandoned game.

“What?” they heard Ron call back but they were already too far away to respond and be heard and so just continued on. They had been gone within a minute of Hermione rushing outside, an instant prior to Mrs Weasley rushing outside to retrieve the fleeing girl.

“You mind explaining what just happened?” Though his words were those of annoyance, his tone was soft, questioning. They had been flying silently for almost the whole way before Harry chose to talk.

“Nothing, I just needed to get home.” Hermione, exhausted from the adrenaline of the afternoon, was slumped onto his back, still gripping his shirt uneasily.

“Alright then, don’t tell me but don’t keep this bottled up okay Hermione? Talk to someone.” They were beginning their descent now, Harry being sure to stay out of sight from any passing muggles and a sombre feeling settled between the two of them.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of good reactions from the first chapter and I've been working literally for months to get this one out to you so here it goes, I hope you enjoy and I appreciate all of you.

She had a week. A week to think about what the hell had happened and what she was going to do about it. After that time the term began and she would be forced to face the now glowing and continuously warm patch on her stomach. But she didn’t want to face it. In the four years, she had had with knowledge of what the tattoo-looking mark meant, she had run through a thousand different scenarios in her head of her first meeting with her soul mate. Most of them were romanticised to their core; stumbling into each other in the library, hands touching as they both reached for the same book, maybe even a chance encounter on one of the few trips she took after hours through the desolate castle in the middle of the night. This couldn’t be right, she’d barely spoken a word (two sentences and a ‘sure’, Hermione’s head screamed like it made any difference) to this boy yet this mark claimed he was her soul’s one true mate. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. So she sat, in the days before term, rushing to assimilate her multiple textbooks for her upcoming year so she could research soulmates in a depth, even unheard of for Hermione herself. By the time the week was through she believed herself to be as well informed of soul marks as anyone had ever been. She’d looked into the after effects of a mark activation and divided the happenings into ‘stages’. With this information, she felt ready to face up to the tall, red-headed boy, destined to be her soul mate.

On her final night before her departure Hermione decided to give herself the night off, she was in a good place research wise and felt confident in her analysis of the stages. She lay on the edge of her bed, legs extended into the air and resting along her wall, books strewn around her and one small inconspicuous notepad located closest to her now resting hand. Its contents would be unintelligible to most but Hermione made clear sense of it and planned to keep it with her for the next few months for inside was her notes on all her research and a carefully detailed plan for the oncoming stages she knew she must face:

Stage 1 - The Meeting

This stage commences from mark activation and can be over instantaneously, however, can continue on indefinitely. The subjects become aware of the existence of the other. Notes - no bond yet.

Stage 2 - Fact Building

This stage begins with the first ‘spark’ between the two. A ‘getting to know you’ stage in which both subjects converse and research the other, trying to know as much information as possible. Notes - possible for subjects to still be emotionally unattached but still curious.

Stage 3 - The Admission

This stage is initiated when the subjects begin to incorporate the other into their lives and bond is securely formed. Notes - bond can be romantic or a companionship at this stage.

Stage 4 - The Wooing

This stage is characterised by its contents of mutual seeking of ‘dazzling’ the other through impressing them. Notes - subjects are most erratic at this stage.

Stage 5 - Honesty

This stage starts when both subjects are comfortable with each other and strongly bonded. It is a ridding of pretences stage where subjects are comfortable enough to be themselves fully. Notes - this stage can last for months as subjects slowly reveal themselves to the other

Stage 6 - Stability

The relationship between subjects is now unbreakably strong. Comfortability and normalcy are now reached between the subjects and bond are now fully developed. Notes - time to reach this stage is highly varied.

Hermione rolled her legs down from their place against the wall so she now lay on her bed, her trunk was neatly packed and in the corner of her room. The only things left to be sorted were the books still strewn across her bed however she knew in the morning it wouldn’t take her long to stuff them all into her small bag, charmed to be several times larger inside to accommodate all of her books and other belongings. So she shut her eyes to her dark room and let herself drift into sleep. After tonight, she knew her world was set to change and she was docile to its control.

Kings Cross station on Friday the 1st of September was havoc. Hermione didn’t have time to find Harry in the overcrowded platform and so got on the train with Neville and Luna. In the time between boarding and the first hundred miles of the journey Hermione had had enough. Not of Neville - no - of Luna and her ridiculous claims of nargles which were unsupported by every study Hermione herself was aware of. She’d left twice, once to change and the other to get some air, but Luna's effortless nonsense became all too ridiculous for Hermione. So she quickly made her excuses and set off to find Harry. They’d sat in a carriage on the end of the train so Hermione knew she had quite a bit of looking until she found the raven haired boy but she wasn’t deterred and began her search. Twenty carriages down Hermione heard the telltale signs of trouble. There were multiple whoops and yells from a few compartments down and people crowded the door. She silently hoped to find Harry before she had to pass it. Two more compartments down, one full of first year Ravenclaws and the other empty, and Hermione was shaken from her resolve to find Harry when a rogue firework made it’s way over the heads of the crowd in the door of the loud compartment. That was not acceptable. She quickly made her way down the train and pushed her way through. These people were of various years and all fixed upon whatever was going on inside the small room. Once through the crowd Hermione began.

‘Just what is going on in-’ But the remaining words died in her mouth. Sat, with a crowd eagerly watching him was Fred. She knew him instantly from his brother sitting opposite as he was the one staring back at her with the same, shocked expression. She was rooted in place in shock till the beginnings of her name formed on his lips; ‘Hermi-’ then she was gone. She turned tail and ran from him. Without knowing where to go but wanting to hide she quickly dashed back to the empty compartment she had seen earlier and slipped inside. She shut the door and pulled down the blind but she was too slow, just as she was sitting down on one of the benches the door opened again and Fred stood, blocking her only exit. Damn.

She stared at him for a long moment, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide, anyone watching would say she looked horrified. Fred stared back, at first just as scared but then quickly steeled himself, standing straighter and clearing his throat.

‘You’re not going to try and run again are you? Because a third time would really start to seem personal.’ He laughed airily to himself then slowly sat down opposite her.

‘So, about the other day-,’ He’d began, taking the lead from a so far unresponsive Hermione. However, in the same moment, she had found her voice again.

‘Look, I’m sorry for-’ They had both clumsily talked over each other. Fred gestured for her to speak but she shook her head and allowed him to continue.

‘Okay, so, the other day. I understand why you ran. I’m pretty sure I did too as soon as mum let me see what had happened. I was sat on the sofa, mum gasped and let go of my ankle and the next thing I knew I was in my and George’s room.’ Hermione beat down the urge to correct his grammatical blunder and sat quietly, allowing him to continue. ‘It was scary, but I’ve had time and I want to get to know you, don’t worry I won’t force anything on you, I just want to get to know you, you are supposed to be my soulmate, after all, I’m curious.’ After this, Fred sat, no longer looking scared but determined and quite happy with himself. Hermione was now even more shocked but she could feel the small notepad in the pocket of her robe and reminded herself Stage 2 - fact building, he just wants to know me. I had the same plan but why does him saying it make me nervous? Hermione then noticed she had been silent for too long as the self-satisfied grin on Fred’s face had fallen a few degrees.

‘Yeah, I’m sorry about that, it was just a big shock. All of this is. But yes, I would like to know you better too.’ As Hermione finished speaking Fred’s grin changed to a full smile at her and she couldn’t argue its welcoming charm; she smiled back at him. They sat like that for a while until Fred seemed to realise it was his turn to speak.

‘Okay so, what if we start off with the simple stuff, what’s your favourite colour?’ Hermione smiled for a moment at the innocence of the question then replied. They went on like this, taking turns asking questions and gaining knowledge about each other for hours. By the time they had about an hour before they pulled up into Hogsmeade station, the awkwardness between them had melted and they felt at ease in each others company. The conversation had naturally died down and both students were lazily lying on the soft benches within their compartment. Hermione was nearly asleep but Fred laid, staring at the ceiling and occasionally stealing glances her way. She was beautiful. He could remember, though he’d never admit to Hermione, seeing her in a stunning periwinkle blue gown last year at the Yule Ball. How could he have missed her? Not only was she the best looking there by far but she also was on the arm of renowned Victor Krum, his brother’s idol since birth. He was going to approach her and ask for a dance, he may have been impressed by Victor but he wasn’t put off by him, he was far too confident for that. But he never got his chance. Angelica had begged George, Fred’s twin and her soulmate, to take her and Katie down to the boat yard to look over the great lake. They had but Hermione had stuck with him. He’d noticed her on the sofas, curled up with a book in front of the fireplace at god knows what hour while him and George were sneaking back into the dormitory, he’d seen her in the library, tirelessly studying a plethora of books daily and he’d seen her at meals, talking to his brother’s friend Harry and a quiet boy named Neville. He’d harboured a crush-level of curiosity for her for exactly eight months now and she was his soul mate. It seemed unreal. He smiled at the thought.

‘What?’ Her voice made him leap up in his seat like a frightened cat.

‘Jesus ‘mione, I thought you were asleep.’ He had a hand to his chest, trying to calm his heart back to its resting pace.

‘No, just dozing, what were you smiling about?’ Hermione had sat up too now and faced him directly.

‘Oh, it’s nothing. Why were you pretending to be asleep?’ Fred tried to change the subject but Hermione saw through him.

‘I wasn’t pretending, I thought you were sleeping too and when I checked you were smiling like you’d just realised Christmas was tomorrow so I wondered why.’

‘It’s just’ Fred laid back down and stared hard at the ceiling, not making eye contact with her as he spoke. ‘I was starting to wonder when I’d meet my soulmate, I’ve been waiting 17 years! 17 whole years! George found his in the first year with Angelina! Not that I’m jealous... to be honest, I thought I’d meet them as soon as I came into Hogwarts; the later it got, the more I worried it’d be some boring shrew that I couldn’t stand but that I’d stay with because I wouldn’t want to be alone anymore. I’m just- I’m happy it’s you, you are way above what I was expecting.’

‘Oh.’ His level of honesty threw her off balance. She was glad he wasn’t facing her so she had a moment to properly think of a reply. ‘Thanks, Fred.’ It was lame and she knew it, she needed something more. ‘I’m glad it’s you too, you seem honestly caring and passionate, I’m excited to get to know you even better.’

He smiled subtly at her response. ‘Thanks.’

She smiled too. ‘You’re welcome.’ She laid back and they sat in a comfortable silence until the train came to a slow stop.

As the train waited in the station, students flooded out of their carriages onto the platform. Hermione got up to join the crowd but was stopped when Fred grabbed her wrist.

‘Wait.’ Was all he said but it was enough for her. Together they sat, watching the student pass through the crack underneath the blind and through the big window, occasionally catching each other’s eye and smiling slightly. The stifling crowd thinned out to only a few students passing and only then did Fred reluctantly rise from his seat. A dent was left where he laid and Hermione smiled, she found it to be a reminder that this boy had sat, alone with her and just wanting to know her, for hours. She hid her smile as Fred pulled open the door and stepped outside. He waited in the corridor for her to exit then followed her out of the train.

While laying in bed, reflecting on her time with Fred, Hermione felt the warm glow of happiness from both her chest and her tattoo. She had realised only after he had left, constantly staring backwards at her while he walked to meet George at the table and a slight smile growing every time he did, the difference his presence made. She was hit instantly with an aching sensation to follow him, paired with an equally uncomfortable feeling of cold (or rather, lack of the soothing warmth she had been feeling for hours) from her tattoo much akin to loneliness. It was odd, to go from feeling so analytical and planning of what would happen to impulsively wanting him around again if only for a second. She knew she should perhaps feel wary of her change in attitude but she rationalised to herself that she had a right to have eager feelings toward him, he was her soulmate after all.

After a while of this restless uncomfortableness, she decided to go down to the common room to read by the fire; maybe that would allow her to calm down enough to sleep. She hauled one of her lighter textbooks up from where it lay on her cabinet and began the short journey to the common room.

She sat for hours before her eyes grew too heavy for her to pry open anymore and she fell into the welcoming embrace of sleep, only to be awakened not thirty minutes later by hushed laughing.

She sat sideways and peaked over the top of the sofas huge pillows and was met with the unique view of the twins after one of their many pranks. Of course, she’d heard of them before she met them weeks ago, their troublesome deeds landed them a place in the minds of every student and teacher alike. Hermione had always thought their pranks to push the limits of acceptable behaviour. Pranks were meant to be enjoyable to all parties, whereas theirs tended to be very biased to their own entertainment

She quietly observed them, clutching their knees and huffing out laughs, she didn’t dare move for fear of intruding on their private moment. They slowly made their way toward the stairway, occasionally pausing to snicker and snort. Fred had just disappeared into the corridor, following behind George who was already on the stairs, when he quickly returned, looking perplexed and scanning the room. When his eyes found the sofa, he saw Hermione’s head still peaking up above the massive pillows and smiled. As he approached Hermione sat up, knowing she’d been spotted.

“What are you doing awake? There are classes in the morning; tut-tut miss Granger.” Fred smiled wider at this, appreciating his choice of scolding.

“I couldn’t sleep - so I came down for some light reading.” Hermione yawned mid-sentence and adjusted herself into the sofa, tucking her legs under herself further and wiggling her shoulder into a fold in the back cushion.

Fred walked around the sofa, spying her ‘light reading’ and guffawed “Oh yeah, just a quick read for tonight.”

The sarcasm was lost on Hermione however, “Yeah, just to ease into the academic year.” but her eyes were shut once again.

Fred chuckled as he moved the textbook and dropped his tall frame on the puffy cushions beside Hermione; he contemplated her for a moment, appreciating the way the shifting fire made her hair look like it danced around her, before clearing his throat and continuing the conversation. “Well, George and I just did our ‘easing’ into the year. Old Filch won’t know what’s hit him.” A smirk flashed across his face as he boasted his accomplishment.

Hermione’s brow, however, furrowed above her closed eyes. “Must you needlessly pick on people?”

Fred was taken back by the hostility in her question. “Pick on people? Hermione, they’re pranks, no one gets hurt.”

Hermione opened her eyes, frowning at him, and continued “But they go on to no end, last year you made Ron so violently sick he spent a week in the infirmary!” she’d grown to sit up straight, her heightened posture raising her above Fred’s deflated form.

Fred was again taken back. Firstly, how had she known about that? Secondly, that was hilarious! Ron had been getting on hits last straw after meeting Lavender; endlessly repeating his teasing till he finally struck Fred’s last nerve.

“Don’t worry Fred,” He had said, a smug smile planted deeply into the creases of his face “you’ll settle down and be happy just like me some day. Eventually. Till then you best keep up those silly pranks to try and get girls’ attention.” Lavender had laughed and Ron ate up his praise like the cat who had gotten the cream.

That’s the only time in his life, Fred supposed, that Ron had legitimately disheartened him. Though it was not long till Fred and George took it upon themselves to knock him down a few pegs; he’d been in the infirmary within a week.

Fred sat up, now on the defensive “That was different, that had just cause.” he reasoned to Hermione.

“It wasn’t right and you do it all the time!” Hermione argued back, staring him straight in the eye with a convicting look that can not be taught.

Fred, however, was not backing down, defending himself “We do it because it’s fun and no one else seems to mind so how’s it hurting you?” he had leant forward, shortening the gap between them.

“Because you never have to see the end effects of your actions! You make a mess, have a laugh, and leave it for someone else to clean up! It’s not fair!” Hermione also leant forward, the mark snapping and hissing on her waist, alive with strong electricity.

“Oh you wouldn’t understand, when do you do anything just for fun?” Fred thought he had won with this — in the months he had been observing her all she seemed to do was study.

“I do plenty for fun, just ask Harry!” Hermione was quick to retort but Fred seemed to wince at the statement; an odd reaction. “Fred?”

Fred was, for the final time that evening, shocked. Her claim to the fun he’d never seen could be supported by the boy she spent _all_ of her free time with. Fred knew it was ridiculous but the vagueness of the word ‘fun’ drew up unpleasant scenarios in his head. He drew back and sat straight on his seat. “Whatever, I’m going to bed.” Fred hadn’t looked at her as he spoke and he rose slowly, beginning to walk away.

“Fred? What’s wrong? Hold on just a second!” Hermione followed after him, outstretching her hand to reach for him but he had already stopped.

“I clearly don’t know what you do for fun,” Remaining faced away from her, he continued. “So why don’t you show me sometime? Meet me by the boatyard on Sunday at one. Don’t keep me waiting, Miss Granger.” With his final sentence, Fred continued through the door and disappeared from her sight, leaving her with just one thought. Was that a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally updated! I'm sorry for the ridiculous wait but I am working on the next chapter as I post this one don't worry! I'm looking for your ideas for both this fic and others so please drop me a message, either comment or message me on my Tumblr (literalprincess). I look forward to every single message!


	3. Creation

What had he done? He’d invited her on a date. Why had he done that? Fred pondered this as he lay awake that night; he thought about how Hermione had been mid-yelling at him and how he had been completely side-railed by feelings of jealousy toward Harry. Harry was not much to feel jealous of in Fred’s eyes. He was a funny, loyal boy, Fred knew him to be Hermione’s closest friend; but not a threat. Why had he gotten jealous?

Fred felt foolish to admit that he felt uneasy at the notion of Hermione having the most fun with someone who was not him - he was the fun one. Everybody wanted the infamous Fred and George Weasley to brighten their day. If she didn’t need him for fun, what did she need him for? Nothing. What else could Fred really bring to a possible relationship? This thought plagued his mind until long after dawn broke through the darkness and the birds awoke to sing the day its first melody - until finally -- finally -- he had some form of an answer.

Hermione only saw Fred at breakfast on Saturday. When he did make his appearance, he had quickly stuffed food into a bag, given her a smile and a wink, and rushed off. It was very worrying; their date was tomorrow and she’d seen less of him today than she had all term so far. She tried her best, when talking to Harry or reading her book in the common room, to not look up and scan the room every five minutes but it proved harder to practice than it was in theory. She tried to throw Fred out of her mind by going with Harry to meet up with Ron late that afternoon to play wizarding chess.

Ron was meeting them in the Gryffindor common room, his brothers and Harry had trusted him enough to give him the password about a year ago and had been updating him on the changes since.

While waiting for him by the fire, chess already set and ready to play, Hermione saw a flash of ginger hair in her peripheral vision. She darted her eyes toward it to see only George. That was strange, they were rarely apart, especially in their free time. But George seemed more at ease about his separation from Fred than Hermione, walking toward the pair and throwing himself down on the sofa closest to Hermione’s armchair. This action, Hermione thought, though the same as Fred’s wasn’t at all reminiscent of Fred’s last night. George was floppy, directionless and genuine and only now Hermione realised how Fred’s had sat, seemingly carelessly, but extremely measured as to be just out of reach so Hermione had thought if she relaxed her position anymore they’d be pressed together. Sneaky bastard she thought but she sat blushing at his intentions nonetheless.

“Hey there kiddos, how’s the game?”George asked, despite that the set sat still in its starting position.

“It’s going badly, I am beating Harry two thousand to one!” Hermione’s confident lie rang out to George’s deaf ears. It didn’t make any sense and it was obvious they weren’t playing, she was cooped up on the armchair half a foot away from the board, but George didn’t seem like he was paying any attention and Hermione thought she’d mess with him.

“Great,” George had missed the bizarre reply; earning a scoffing laugh from Hermione.“What you up to tomorrow?” He asked,

“Just gonna sleep in till lunch then hang out with Ron,” Harry replied, having been staring impatiently calculating at the board so far, he gave in and took his first move in anticipation of Ron’s arrival.

“Hermione, you doing anything tomorrow?” George asked pointedly.

“Nothing in particular, me Harry and Ron are going to work on the Potions essay Monday night so I’ve got to go to the library to get some resources to use for that.” Hermione decided to keep up her playful mood, feigning ignorance of his fishing questions and seeing who could keep up their pretence the longest.

“Oh, so no - I don’t know - special plans?” He tried to seem uncaring, looking around the room and into the fire.

“Nope, nothing.” Hermione enjoyed the little game she was playing and smiled slightly.

Ron came in then and after a quick “Hey” to George and Hermione, quickly sat down and began studying the board, calculating his first move and phasing out the rest of the world. Hermione admired his dedication to chess, he always immersed himself fully to winning and though Harry never won, it seemed to inspire the same dedication in Harry. If only they’d show the same attitude to school work, then they’d be able to help themselves.

George started talking again, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. “So you not got anything that you’re looking forward to tomorrow? At all?” George was becoming objectively worse at pretending, sitting now facing her - Hermione smirked, she was winning.

“You think there’s something I’m not sharing George?” It was challenging tone and George knew it.

George raised an eyebrow at her, “Okay fine.” he knew he’d not win in a game of wits against such a competent opponent. “But he hasn't told me anything. It's frustrating. I asked to help and he's all like ‘I gotta do this on my one Feorge’ then buggers off for the whole day.” George seemed more than anything like he was bored.

“What about Angela? Can't you spend the day with her?” Hermione thought that was a reasonable option but George just shrugged it off. 

“Nah, I need to be scheming for at least two hours a day and four on a weekend, she knows that.” George looked impatient, like talking about being bored had worsened his condition.

“What if we did something? Nothing that broke any rules, of course, but I could help with something? Fred told me on the train about your notebook of ideas, I could help work around any problems with you?” Hermione saw it as walking the line, aiding with the breaking of the rules, but she was so on edge she needed a distraction and all of her set and extended work was done for the next few weeks. 

“You know, that's not a bad idea.” George sat up as he had listened to her, now jumping up and running off. 

Hermione knew better than to try and follow him, she’d have no chance at catching up, the twins were so damn tall their legs covered three of her strides. So she waited but it wasn't for long, George came bounding back at her, pulling her up from her chair and ushering her to the corner he and Fred normally occupied which was suspiciously empty in the packed common room.

People knew not to impede on Fred and George’s creative space.

“Okay so there’s this thing me and Fred can't get past; when we add the unicorn's hair here,” he pointed at a section in their book detailing one of their potions for a type of sweet, “the potion goes a muddy grey which is all wrong.” George had spoken fast but Hermione had already seen the problem in their work.

“It’s because you're stirring it clockwise three times instead of twice before making the counterclockwise stirs. See, if you did this,” Hermione pulled a quill out from behind her ear, a habit of hers that came in handy, and wrote on the page “then it’d go magenta, ready for the lemongrass.” She looked at George, who was staring at her writings in the book. “George?”

“Did you just write in there? No one writes in there. Not even Lee.” His expression was blank and Hermione grew nervous.

“Uh, yeah? I'm really sorry, I can cross it out.” She looked at George, who had broken out in a small smile.

“It’s okay, this is just a first.” His shocked expression broke into a guffaw. “Guess no one can stop little Granger from her academic outbursts. Well, I can’t oppose, you have set us forward two weeks alone just fixing that step, I’m excited what else you can help us with.” He started flipping through the book, looking for other areas Hermione could add input to.

That easy acceptance from George, over something that she knew Fred and he took very personal, took Hermione back. She felt something more meaningful than just being marked as ‘Fred’s’. She felt like she belonged in Fred’s life. Like she deserved to be there; helping him and felt accepted by the person whom Fred trusted equally to himself.

They had sat there for longer than they should have by the time Hermione stood up to stretch she looked around; shocked to find everyone else had gone to bed. She checked the clock in confusion. “Oh Merlin, it’s late!”

George, on the other hand, seemed unphased by the lateness, still engrossed in the excitement of all the possibilities Hermione’s input had shown. He got up, pacing, the thoughts almost visibly buzzing through his mind like electricity “Hermione I wasn’t kidding earlier. If you hadn’t pointed out dragon claw ooze reacted vigorously with antimony we would have lost our eyebrows testing them out! You’re bloody brilliant.” He was behind her, picking her up by her waist easily, ruffling her messy locks with near exultation.

Hermione laughed, happy to have helped. “George let me down I need to go to bed!”

He began to swing her around, “Bed? Who can go to bed when there’s so much to do!”

She protested half-heartedly, telling him to let her go but his happiness was hard to resist. She was laughing soon as he swung her round the common room, almost dancing with joy.   
“You can only go to bed after I’m done with you!” George cried as they swung again towards the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything here.” The tone was light but pressing from the entry of the common room.

George stopped abruptly, putting Hermione rightfully on the ground. He turned slowly, “Ahh brother, we were wondering when you’d show your face again. Me and Hermione here were just finishing up.”

Fred’s questioning expression studied Hermione’s cringing face before darting to his brother’s. “Well, it sounds like you were just getting started.” He looked back to Hermione, “What happened, I took so long you thought you’d go for my clearly uglier looking replacement?” His tone alone was enough to make Hermione burst out laughing. It was a weak joke but she still felt happy from her hours of challenge solving.

“Actually yes.” George interjected, “you’ve done us both a cruel injustice depriving us of your presence for an entire-” he looked at the clock, “eighteen hours! Now you’ve lost us both to your selfish ways.” George’s dramatics were paired with a swooping arm, encircling Hermione’s shoulders and a final nod at his brother. “Good day, sir.”

“Not so fast there Feorge. I deserve the right to fight you for her!” Fred cried as George mimicked a dramatic retreat.

“Fine, but only to the death!” George exclaimed, spinning around and facing his opponent. “You stay out of this one girl, it may get ugly.”

“Let us dual then like gentlemen. May we shake hands and begin the ritual.” Fred mocked a rich tone, putting one hand behind his back and approaching his twin.

“We shall.” replied George, copying his posture.

As they approached each other, however, Fred’s hand darted out from behind his back, simulating stabbing his brother through the chest.

“Ah, my lung, what cruel injustice?” George cried as he clutched his chest and collapsed to the ground.

“Looks like it’s just you and me now doll,” Fred said as he approached Hermione. She had a grin on her face over their insane antics.

“Looks like you won. Just not so fair-and-square.” She laughed.

“Do not question a gentleman’s methods when courting such a fine madden.” Fred smiled back at her.

“Oi, can I get up now?” George had called, face still resting clumsily on the carpet.

“Yeah I suppose so, justice has been served,” Fred replied. “So what have you kids been up to so late?”

“We were working on new ideas for inventions actually,” George said before Hermione had a chance. “She’s quite the clever one that one.”

“You don’t say,” Fred said, smiling down slightly at Hermione.

“Yeah, natural prankster if she put her mind to it but alas, I’ve tried recruiting her but the farthest she’d go was putting her ideas down on paper.” George waved the notebook at Fred.

“Is that so?” Fred’s eyes caught Hermione’s and he raised an eyebrow.

“I may have in a hand in some tinkering to your plans but nothing drastic,” Hermione said, brushing off her newfound investment in their pranking ideas.

“Okay well then crazy kiddies it’s been a long o’ day for Georgie boy so I’m gonna head up to bed, try not to be long Freddie, you know I get separation anxiety.” He feigned wiping his brow.

“Night you idiot, see you in the morning.”Fred shook his head at his brother’s dramatics and went to the couch, finally dropping the false persona of activity he’d had since entering. He rubbed his eyes, stretched out a few muscles before finally allowing himself to drop back onto the sofa.

“So where did you disappear off to all day today?” Hermione asked, following Fred over to the sofa. He surprised her when he laid his arms over the back of the couch. The shift in weight made Hermione partly fall into him, leaning into his large side lightly. He seemed unnoticing though, his head flopped onto the top of her head, eyes shut. His new position put him in close to Hermione in such a natural way, he seemed to lean on her subconsciously.

He was quiet for a while, just long enough to convince Hermione he’d fallen asleep “I have been slaving away to make sure I don’t make an idiot of myself tomorrow. I’m meant to be meeting a pretty girl and I don’t want to screw it up.”

Hermione’s cheeks glowed red at this and she was grateful for his closed eyes. She was sure he was only saying this due to his fatigued state, much like the semi-cuddling, he was just exhausted and not thinking. “Sounds like it’ll be a nice day regardless.” Hermione moved the conversation away from the compliment. “Sure you’ve taken girls out before, surely none of those days have ended in disaster?” She tried to look at him but he whined when she moved even the slightest.

“No actually, never done it before.” Fred turned slightly towards her and hummed at his new found comfortable position.

“You’ve never taken a girl out before? But you’re you! All the girls love you.” Hermione found it hard to believe she was the first to catch Fred’s attention.

“Nope, nada, non” Fred yawned and his tone took on a light airiness. “Was waiting for you.”

Hermione blushed again, “Oh like your soulmate? That’s a fair enough reason to wait.”

“No, you silly. Soulmate shmole-shmate.” Fred scoffed lightly at his own joke, “I wanted to ask you out even before the soulmate thing came up.”

Hermione froze, “You, what? You didn’t even know who I was.”

Fred scoffed louder now and scrunched his face up. “Puh-lease, like any guy didn’t know the girl on Victor Krum’s arm at the yule ball. He may not have won but he’s still a big deal quidditch-wise. I’d seen you before but that day convinced me I needed to get your attention.”

“Well, you've got it now,” Hermione said mainly to herself, she didn't know how to feel about all this information. She and Fred were still on relatively new terms, yes they were close but this all started only a few weeks ago for her. It made her feel happy and disappointed at the same time, happy that Fred was there now but disappointed he'd not made any indication of interest sooner. “I'm looking forward to tomorrow.” Hermione smiled and said, but when she got no reply she shifted her head to let her look up. Fred was asleep on her. She tried to pry herself away but he was latched on round her shoulder, arm now coming round to encircle her.

She made a few more attempts to escape before sighing in resignation. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So instead she made the best of the situation and accio’d over a blanket and curled in toward Fred. He made a soft moan as she adjusted herself but once she was comfortably settled he sighed again and squeezed her slightly. After that, feeling warm and safe, Hermione allowed her eyes to slip shut and sleep to claim her.

“Psst. Psst! Oi, you two you better get your arses up before anyone finds you.”

“Five more minutes George.” Fred moaned and nestled further into his blanket.

“I usually would Freddie but considering where you are, I thought you'd appreciate the wake-up call.”

One of Fred's eyes peered open at this and we came nose to nose with Hermione. He flinched, she had made him jump with her closeness. He glanced around, they were still in the common room. George was standing over the arm of the couch, grinning down at them. “Alright, I'm up. Thanks, Georgie.”

George smirked back, “No problem.” and walked off, back to his bed presumably. Fred saw it was 9 am, they were lucky it was a Sunday or students would have already flooded the common room. 

“Hey, Hermione.” He whispered to her but got no response. “Mione!” He shook her slightly.

She groaned, scrunching up her face and rubbed her fist against her eye. “Mmmm, what? I'm sleeping.” Her face remained scrunched and pouting, eyes closed as she whined out her question and Fred thought it was the most adorable thing he’d seen.

He steeled his face, hiding the smile that had crept up at her tone.“Come on sleepy head, you need to get up, it’s a big day today.”

“No, the papers not due till Tuesday.” Hermione’s face relaxed as she seemed to reassure herself.

“So that’s your big day? A paper due?” Fred was smirking at her.

“It’s about the philosophy of centaurs in the middle ages. I’ve been looking forward to it for two weeks, Binns will be blown away by it.” She mumbled, falling back into sleep.

Fred chuckled at her reasoning, it was so her. Still, he needed to get her out of the common room before people started flooding in. It was then that he had a stupid idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So I'm working on the next chapter but my beta has moved on from beta-ing and I'm left without one. So, I am needing your help! If you're interested in helping me bring the next chapter of this fic to life then comment and I will get back to you. I need help for proofreading, editing and discussing the possible directions I consider going to with this fic. I appreciate all offers, thank you.


End file.
